Crystal Ball
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: "Ironía es odiar el amor. Que me hace a mí, que me ha hecho a mí. Que ha hecho... " James estaba cansado de sufrir tanto por el amor. Pronto un viaje cualquiera lo lleva a un inesperado destino cuando conoce a quien le hará ver las cosas de distinta forma...


**A/N: Waazzzaa :D vengo con una nueva historia, ésta vez del hermoso Jarlos c': (con esto les advierto que quizá vean más Jarlos de parte mía) La verdad es que no sé ni de dónde me surgió la idea de escribir algo basado en la canción **_Crystal Ball_** de P!nk (mi idola lol) Me puse a escuchar la canción y luego dije "Voy a escribir algo sobre esto" pero no pensé que me viniera la inspiración tan rápido, lol, y creo que no quedó tan mal, raro y cursi pero no mal. Bueno, traté de manejar las metáforas de la canción lo más que pude con la trama de la historia y casi puse todos los versos de la canción, tienen que escucharla, y vean la letra, no sé arrepentirán c': También tomé inspiración sobre lo que James y Carlos son de algunas otras historias que he leído, c: la revisé varias veces así que espero no tenga errores e.e En fin, quiero dedicar este fic a my frienda de twitter (ella sabe quién es) que siempre me pregunta qué hay de nuevo en mi cuenta de FF (si lees esto sabes que te quiero) y a mi very loved Fernando (I Love KL) ya me callo, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Era una tarde nublada como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Nueva York, relajante para James. Una vez más, su mano se encontraba vagamente firme alrededor de un pequeño vaso de vidrio contenedor del vino favorito de James, pensando en las cosas buenas que desearía que le pasaran, dudando de muchas cosas sobre él mismo, si no era lo suficientemente bueno como persona, y otros factores similares. Ya era frecuente que James se encontrase lamentando su propia vida mientras bebía vino, ¿la razón? el amor y su corazón constantemente siendo roto.

A lo largo de su trabajo en Nueva York como modelo, James había logrado mucho, ganando grandes cantidades de dinero y siendo admirado por muchos. Le habían pasado muchas cosas, y era el trabajo ideal para él. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba, porque James tenía la ideología de que aunque adoraba su trabajo, fuera millonario y la gente lo admirase, anhelaba encontrar el amor. Siendo tan atractivo, caballeroso, encantador y amable, James tenía muchos pretendientes, chicos y chicas —James siendo bisexual era seguro de sí y aceptaba sin problema su sexualidad—, y tan ilusionado estaba con el amor verdadero que decidía darles una oportunidad sin pensarlo. Muchas de esas personas terminaron no siendo las indicadas, o peor, y más frecuente, lastimándolo, cuando él se había enamorado. Ya eran bastantes veces en las cuales le rompían el corazón. Con algunas simplemente no había una chispa, las otras después de mucho lo dejaban sin ninguna razón. Pasaban muchos momentos juntos, incluso tenían relaciones íntimas, y después era un adiós, James terminaba deprimido.

Las dudas sobre él parecían estar arriba y abajo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía que sólo le agradaba a la gente por ser guapo, o pensaba que no era buena persona, no era buen novio, y por eso arruinaba todo en sus relaciones. James estaba harto, y fue esa misma tarde cuando decidió motivarse a sí mismo para renunciar a las relaciones fallidas, dejarse de preocupar por encontrar el amor, ya era lo suficientemente feliz con su empleo, las tonterías del amor no debían detenerlo, después de todo era James Diamond, un exitoso modelo con una carrera por delante, y ser inseguro sobre su persona no era parte de él.

* * *

La vida de James como modelo seguía, había hecho algunas sesiones de fotos últimamente, y pronto le avisaron que iría a promocionar alguna línea de ropa a Florida, e iría a hacer una sesión de fotos allí, Florida es una ciudad bella, pensó James, y tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba ahí, así que no pudo evitar estar emocionado. James abordó el avión que lo llevaría a un inesperado destino…

Al llegar a Florida en la mañana —después de llegar al hotel y que le dieran instrucciones sobre todo lo planeado—, James se tomó un tiempo para admirar la ciudad, después de todo estaría allí aproximadamente una semana para llevar a cabo todo el programa planeado sobre promocionar la línea de ropa. Aunque fue sólo por un rato, porque en la tarde, inmediatamente fue llamado para la sesión de fotos que tenía que realizar.

James llegó al estudio al que se le indicó, parecía que todo ya estaba preparado para la sesión. Era una clase de decoración rustica. La asistente de James se acercó a él.

—James, llegas puntual, que bueno, eres un chico ejemplar — la chica soltó una risita. —El fotógrafo no debe tardar. Se le considera el mejor fotógrafo de aquí, tienes suerte. En fin, será mejor que te vayas preparando, los estilistas ya están aquí, ve con ellos —Y la joven mujer se retiró.

—Está bien— James respondió con un tono un poco indiferente pero algo fuerte para que la chica que se alejaba escuchara. Prontamente fue a prepararse para la sesión.

Después de un cierto tiempo James estaba listo, con la ropa costosa puesta y el maquillaje necesario. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos a esperar al fotógrafo.

La espera terminó cuando un chico bajito, de tez morena, con cabello oscuro y un tierno corte entró a la habitación junto con la asistente de James. El modelo quedó impactado, estuvo cerca de babear, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan hermoso. Su tierna cara, su preciosa sonrisa, sus lindos cachetes que daban ganas de apretarlos, su corto pero aun así adorable cabello, sus brillantes ojos marrones, su hermosa piel y su ánimo que parecía irradiar alegría lo dejaron congelado. Además no sólo lucia tierno, también era sexy, su camisa sin mangas dejaba a la vista sus fuertes brazos. James se perdió en el chico, él parecía estar distraído por lo que la asistente de James decía, y James no tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba hablando, pues seguía admirando al hermoso chico. Hasta que éste dirigió su mirada al chico atractivo y sus ojos mostraron timidez por la forma en que James lo miraba, el modelo sólo le dedicó una de sus tan valiosas sonrisas coquetas.

—¡James!— la asistente de James gritó despertando a James de su ensoñación —Te dije que saludaras a Carlos, despierta lindo, estás totalmente perdido.

—Lo… siento— el modelo dijo tímidamente por la ligera risa que el hermoso chico, al parecer llamado Carlos, soltó.

—¿Estabas siquiera escuchando, James?

—No, lo siento.

—Oh James, no más distracciones ¿entendido? Bueno, como te dije, él es Carlos, tu fotógrafo en esta sesión.

—¡Hola James!—el chico dijo alegremente —Soy Carlos García, un gusto conocerte, todo el mundo habla mucho de ti, será un honor encargarme de estas fotos —Carlos finalizó con una deslumbrante y alegre sonrisa.

James se sonrojó un poco por lo que dijo Carlos y por su bella sonrisa, y tuvo que gritarse a sí mismo 'concéntrate' para no cometer alguna estupidez frente al hermoso chico.

—James Diamond, bueno, supongo que me conoces, también es un placer conocerte Carlos—Y entonces estrecharon las manos. James sonriéndole cariñosamente viéndolo a los ojos, Carlos también sonrió, pero tímidamente.

—Bueno chicos, que empiece la sesión, dejemos a James y a Carlos en ello.

—Espera, espera ¿nos quedaremos solos? ¿A dónde van todos? —James dijo demasiado confundido y nervioso por quedarse solo con Carlos.

—Cariño, te dije que tenemos que trabajar en promocionar esta línea con los otros modelos, recuerda que tú no eres el único en la agencia, pero no estabas poniendo atención. Bueno, tenemos que irnos a encargarnos de eso, ahora, a la sesión James, y trata de no distraerte tanto, hoy estás metido en una burbuja y no pones atención, suerte con todo, Carlos, a hacer maravillas con la cámara —la joven mujer guiñó el ojo y se retiró con los maquillistas y el demás equipo.

James nunca había estado tan nervioso por realizar un _photoshot. _Todo era debido al encantador y hermoso Carlos.

—James, podemos empezar, las luces y demás están en su lugar, empecemos con la sesión—Carlos dijo con su natural alegría y su linda sonrisa mientras tomaba la cámara.

—Seguro… claro —El modelo respondió nerviosamente. _James, por Dios, cálmate, no es para tanto, no lo arruines, esta sesión debe quedar excelente, y pensará que eres un tonto, relájate, relájate. _El chico atractivo pensó.

—Bien, primero tienes que sentarte junto a esas bolas de cristal —Carlos indicó.

James ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que esas cosas estaban ahí, unas grandes bolas de cristal, eran de diferentes tonos de colores claros, unas estaban un poco rotas, al parecer todo era parte del _photoshot_, su asistente tenía razón, estaba demasiado distraído, y todo por el adorable y hermoso Carlos.

—Oh, de acuerdo —fue lo único que el modelo articuló antes de posicionarse en una clase de banco que estaba al centro de las bolas de cristal para la sesión.

—Bien, ahora, haz lo que siempre haces, sonríe para la cámara en diferentes poses —Carlos dijo con un tono algo coqueto, y una vez más, la sonrisa de Carlos deslumbró a James.

Durante la sesión James no paraba de admirar lo lindo que era Carlos, a pesar de que lo único que hacía era tomar las fotos mientras él posaba de diferentes maneras, de cualquier forma siempre podía admirar los brazos de Carlos por su camisa sin mangas, y Carlos era realmente atento porque siempre se tomaba un pequeño tiempo después de cada foto para dedicarle una sonrisa a James —que prácticamente cada una de ellas lo derretían— y para decirle que lo hacía —o lucía— perfectamente.

—Ahora James, ¿Qué tal algo más sexy? Levántate, recárgate en una de las bolas de cristal y pon una sonrisa sexy e intimidadora, no te preocupes, ya eres totalmente sexy así que sólo es una pose.

Ningún fotógrafo había hecho sonrojar a James de la manera en que lo hizo Carlos con lo anteriormente dicho por el latino, pero sin preámbulos, obedeció y se colocó como se lo indicó Carlos.

Al apoyarse en las bolas de cristal, James sintió las grietas de aquella en la que se recargó, que era una de las que estaban rotas, y se puso a pensar en la gravedad del asunto. Él había prometido que no dejaría que las tonterías del amor lo afectaran de nuevo, ya no más, estaba harto, y odiaba el amor. Pero Carlos era realmente… _ni pensarlo_, se dijo James, a lo mucho creyó que mientras estaba en Florida podría divertirse un poco con el latino, pero el amor era algo de lo que James quería abstenerse.

Carlos tomó algunas fotos más y dio por terminada la sesión.

—Creo que eso es todo por hoy James, me avisaron que mañana tendrás otra sesión de fotos conmigo, en la playa. Pero por ahora todo se queda en este estudio —Carlos sonrió otra vez más ese día, y James volvió a sentir algo en su estómago con esa sonrisa.

—Oh, de acuerdo, creo que es todo, voy a ir a cambiarme— Mientras se vestía James pensó un poco sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, _Oh, he tenido mis oportunidades y las he tomado todas. Sólo para terminar bien en el piso_, James pensó, pero no esta vez, había cambiado su perspectiva sobre el amor, y su corazón no sería roto otra vez, pero no podía evitar encontrar bastante atractivo a Carlos, después de todo siguió con la idea de divertirse un poco con él.

Al terminar de cambiarse —para suerte de James— Carlos seguía ahí.

—Carlos, ¿te gustaría ir a caminar a la playa conmigo?

Carlos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosado, y se mordió el labio, parecía que el latino lo pensó por un momento.

—No sé James, es que… ¿es como una cita? Pero si apenas nos acabamos de conocer, es que…

—Carlos, vamos, creo que sí puede ser como una cita, es decir, me gustas —James no planeaba decir eso precisamente, y esperó que su fuerte sonrojo no se notara mucho —, quiero conocerte más.

—¿Te gusto? James no sé, es muy apresurado —el latino se seguía mordiendo el labio y veía el piso con nerviosismo.

—Está bien si no quieres. Bueno, creo que debo irme, te veo mañana.

—No, James, está bien, quiero ir.

Las comisuras de los labios de James se curvearon para formar una gran sonrisa, y en un momento de atrevimiento tomó la mano de Carlos, lo cual hizo que el latino se sonrojara.

—Vamos.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hacía la playa, ya estaba oscureciendo. James no soltaba la mano de Carlos, y a Carlos no parecía importarle. Cuando llegaron a la playa James propuso sentarse a la orilla del mar, Carlos aceptó.

—Carlos, háblame sobre ti ¿cuánto tiempo llevas como fotógrafo aquí?

—Algunos años.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—No nací aquí, pero sí, soy originalmente de aquí —Carlos sonrió

—Y sobre tu hermosa piel…

Carlos se sonrojó lo suficiente como para ser notado en la oscuridad.

—Tengo orígenes venezolanos y dominicanos.

—Wow, eres realmente maravilloso.

Carlos se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Pero ahora háblame sobre ti.

—Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo siendo modelo, soy de Nueva York, y actualmente la agencia donde trabajo está ahí.

—Eres un modelo muy famoso.

—¿Así que ya me conocías?

—Sí, estás en todas partes, muchos fotógrafos se mueren por fotografiarte.

—¿Tú también te morías por hacerlo? —el modelo preguntó pícaramente.

—Un poco —Carlos respondió después de ruborizarse y reírse ligeramente.

—Parece ser que tienes un ánimo muy alegre, y eres muy amigable.

—Pues… gracias

—También eres hermoso —James se acercó un poco a Carlos y tomó sus manos. Carlos se volvió a ruborizar por cuarta vez esa noche —Realmente hermoso —James tomó la cintura de Carlos con sus manos.

—James…— el latino fue silenciado con los labios del chico atractivo. Carlos besó de vuelta.

Los labios de ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía, y lo que James sintió nunca lo había sentido antes, casi pudo ver fuegos artificiales, sintió que con ese beso todo podía ser posible. Pero entonces empezó a recordar todas esas relaciones que lo lastimaron. Quiso dar por terminado el beso, pero no pudo, y Carlos seguía besándolo. El beso cambió de dulce a más apasionado, más intenso. James levantó un poco la camisa que llevaba Carlos para acariciar la morena piel mientras le mordía los labios juguetonamente. Fue entonces cuando Carlos se separó.

—No, esto… Oh, James olvida que pasó.

—No niegues que lo disfrutaste, se nota en tus ojos —James aseguró con un tono un poco bromista.

—James, ya he salido con modelos antes, no … no te ofendas, pero todos… pues todo ha salido mal, dije que no permitiría que pasará otra vez, sólo… olvida que pasó, tengo que irme —Carlos se levantó rápidamente pero James lo tomó de su muñeca.

—Carlos lo siento, sé que apenas nos conocemos y no debí ser tan atrevido y besarte así nada más, pero no pude evitarlo, es algo que no había sentido antes, y… Olvídalo, si quieres puedes irte ya —James sintió unas inexplicables ganas de llorar, y Carlos lo notó.

—James…

—Creí que ya te ibas.

—No, ¿estás bien?

—No, creo que debo de dejar de tirar peniques en un pozo, y millones de dólares en una fuente de hotel pidiendo que me llegue mi amor verdadero—James dijo quitándose la única lagrima que no había podido contener.

—¿Qué? —Carlos preguntó muy confundido.

—Yo… he pasado por mucho, son bastantes las veces en las cuales me han lastimado, dije que no dejaría que las estupideces del amor me afectaran, pero… Creo que soy un idiota porque lo vuelven a hacer, y me enamoro muy fácilmente. Yo ahora odio el amor.

—Odiar el amor es irónico, y James, no eres un idiota por enamorarte, no todo está envuelto en un anillo de diamantes, como muchos modelos piensan porque su vida es perfecta, y veo que tú también lo ves así, a veces el amor sólo necesita debilidad, y un poco de perdón, un halo de paciencia y un ritmo menos esporádico.

Lo que dijo Carlos hizo sonreír a James. A pesar de que no lo entendió.

—Te ves aún más hermoso cuando dices cosas que no entiendo.

Carlos rió.

—Sólo…. Noto que te ves muy afectado por las cosas malas que te han pasado antes en tus relaciones. Te entiendo, yo… Paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo, porque así lo prefiero, son incontables las relaciones que he tenido y no han funcionado y… Me he deprimido mucho, he comido helado hasta el dolor de cabeza por ello —James rió—, he salido con gente equivocada y fue duro. Pero en su momento fue hermoso y estoy aprendiendo a ser valiente de esos hermosos errores. Oh, he sentido ese fuego y he sido quemado, pero no podía cambiar el dolor por lo que he aprendido.

—Dices cosas tan profundas… Haces más difíciles las cosas… —James bajó la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es imposible no enamorarse de ti, y no lo digo sólo porque soy un tonto muy enamoradizo, de verdad tienes algo que me vuelve loco, y sé que a cualquiera, eres hermoso por fuera, y en el corto tiempo que te conozco, sé que por dentro también, no puedo creer que existieron imbéciles que rompieron tu corazón.

Carlos se sonrojó una vez más y sonrió.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que gente como tú… Eh… A que alguien me diga cosas tan tiernas.

—¿Gente como yo?

—He salido con un par de modelos antes, guapísimos egocéntricos cretinos que me buscaron para sexo y se fueron.

—A veces soy egocéntrico pero no soy un cretino, nunca me atrevería a lastimarte…. Oh, creo que esa señora que lee la fortuna dijo la verdad…

—¿Qué?— Por segunda vez Carlos quedó confundido por lo dicho por James.

—Una vez una señora que lee la fortuna me dijo que tal vez me iba a ir al infierno.

—¿En serio? —Carlos rió —¿Y por qué piensas que tuvo razón?

—Cuando pensé las cosas me di cuenta que en muy poco tiempo empecé a sentir maripositas en mi estómago cuando te vi y estuve contigo.

—Maripositas, ajá, ¿y?—Carlos preguntó divertido.

—Como hace tiempo me prometí que renunciaría al amor, pero era imposible no sentirme atraído hacía ti, sólo planeaba divertirme contigo.

—Buscarme para sexo y luego olvidarme.

—Me iré al infierno. Pero no estoy asustado para nada.

—Eres muy divertido James.

—No trataba de sonar divertido.

—También eres muy supersticioso, al parecer. —ambos sonrieron —Tú sabes, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo hablando con alguien sobre mis anteriores relaciones, nadie me entendía. Y que un precioso modelo —James se ruborizó ante esa afirmación— me diga cosas tan tiernas, es… Mira lo que el amor me hace a mí, que me ha hecho a mí… que ha hecho… es raro.

—¿Raro?

—Nunca lo había sentido antes… Y creo que he estado enamorado antes, pero lo que siento estando a tu lado es nuevo.

—Entonces somos dos —Por fin, después de tanto, ambos se levantaron de la arena.

—Aprender a ser valiente de hermosos errores. No me importa si siento ese fuego de nuevo y soy quemado otra vez, porque no puedo cambiar el dolor por lo que he aprendido —Carlos susurró envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de James y poniéndose de puntas para acercarse a la cara del chico atractivo, hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los del más alto.

—Oh, he tenido mis oportunidades y las he tomado todas. Pero ya no me importa terminar bien en el piso —James también susurró, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Carlos y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, en poco tiempo conectaron sus labios.

Como el primero, el beso fue dulce, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes, y lo volvieron a sentir. Esta vez, cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado, no pensaron en retirarse mientras ambos exploraban la boca del otro, pero se hizo ineludible para los dos tomar aire.

—Llámame loco, pero ya fantaseé con casarme contigo, Carlos. Y creo que espejos rotos y gatos negros mirándome no van a poder causarme mala suerte esta vez —James comentó justo después de terminar el beso.

Carlos no pudo evitar soltar una risa muy fuerte —pero sin dejar de ser un dulce sonido ante los oídos de James— por la aseguración del chico atractivo.

—Si es una forma de decir que estás perdidamente enamorado de mí, lo ves bastante loco, estás loco, y piensas que yo siento lo mismo, entonces estás en lo cierto.

—Primero ¿aceptarías ser mi novio?

—James… Te irás de Florida en unos días… Te digo que dejes de pensar que no todo es esporádico, creo que por mucho que me duela, debemos decirnos adiós —Carlos bajó su mirada.

—La agencia en Nueva York siempre está aceptando fotógrafos, y mi asistente te adora, ella te contrataría, por favor Carlos, ven conmigo, no puedo renunciar a ti tan fácilmente. No podría —los ojos de James reflejaron algo de dolor, para después cristalizarse un poco por las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

—James, todavía no te conozco totalmente, sería muy apresurado, no estoy seguro. No sé qué decir.

—Me quedaré una semana aquí, tenemos tiempo suficiente para conocernos más, y acabas de decir que estás perdidamente enamorado de mí, y yo también siento lo mismo, así que por favor, piensa en mi propuesta Carlos.

—Lo haré.

Y compartieron otro tierno beso. Nuevamente sintieron hermosas sensaciones.

—Te amo. Aunque no lo creas, aunque sé que es bastante loco, aunque crees que es apresurado, es lo único que siento ahora, te amo —James dijo después del beso.

—También te amo, y aunque creo que todo lo anterior es verdad, yo siento lo mismo.

Los enamorados se volvieron a sentar en la arena cerca del mar, y de inmediato se abrazaron, sólo querían pasar esa noche juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

James estaba seguro que ahora por lo único que tiraría peniques en un pozo, y millones de dólares en una fuente de hotel, era para pedir que Carlos aceptase irse con él a Nueva York. Porque no importaba cuán pronto o loco fuera, James sabía que el hermoso latino había cambiado su vida, había puesto de cabeza su mundo en un solo día, y anhelaba poder estar mucho más tiempo con él. Algo le decía que ya no terminaría bien en el piso.

Por otro lado, Carlos había tomado una decisión, sólo que no se la diría a James tan pronto, sabía que iba a cometer una locura, pero ya no tenía miedo de sentir ese fuego y ser quemado, además los hermosos errores te hacen valiente…


End file.
